Nordic Jewels
by Randomsauceness908
Summary: Emil, a young boy, stumbled across a blonde haired dude. What can this all lead to? Oh! and what is this Jewel that rumored that with it you can take over the world? And why does it lead towards the blonde and what is he hiding? Warning: AU, Yaoi, France? Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**So this is the new Story about the Nordics~! Hope you enjoy~!**

**Edit: I'm just editing...  
**

**Disclaimer: you will have no idea what will happen if I own so no, I don't own.**

**Ramble: Iceland, well Emil might be a bit OOC but I guess it's supposed to that way because he grew up differently without Norway and yeah, so I guess a warning. **

**Warning: you know what they are guys, Yaoi and France the most likely ones. **

**Iceland = Emil**

**Finland = Tino  
**

**Denmark = Mathias  
**

**Sweden = Berwald  
**

**I'll just put it here just in case~! I know you're all smart people but still, just in case~!**

* * *

Tap, Tap, Tap. Rain dropped onto Earth as a mysterious cloaked figure ran across the mist covered streets. It was noon but it felt like night, in fact it was so dark that the lights were even on. Not a lot of people were out, probably working or at home sleeping soundly or doing whatever they were doing at home. (A/N: well, at least I feel like taking a nice long nap in rainy days because it's so dark. It very easy to fall asleep like that~!).

The figure continued running in the light drizzle of rain, turning into alleyways to avoid anything bad and also take a shorter way. And yes the "bad things" are classified. The small figure was about a young teenager's height, with strands of stray white hair sticking out at times. Nobody, if there was any people on the street, bothered to notice the kid.

After some more running the figure slowed down into a fast paced walk as it neared a house. It's a simple house, like your average homes… at least as average as you think. It was a two story house, not including the basement and garage. Oh and it's very normal looking. At least the outside was. The inside is also normal looking but it actually has a lot of "things" in them. Shhhh! Don't tell anybody that I told you that. Those "things" are what we call "weapons". Anyways it is a very normal looking house with total of four people living in it, many guest rooms as well as secret rooms. Shhhh! Don't tell anyone about that too! Anyways it's a detached house with "things" in them. Okay, I should stop renting on about the house now, should I?

Anyways, the figure went in and closed the door quickly and quietly. "I'm home!" the figure called. After not about a second later a cheerful feminine voice called back "Welcome home!" the figure pulled off its hood and smiled. The figure was actually a boy with snow white hair, with a tint of blonde in them, big amethyst eyes, and a small simile that makes the girls scream "CUTE~!" and chase after him. (A/N: I do not want that happening to anybody in this story but I guess it is true...). But the boy didn't make any move to come inside of the house or take off his shoes. "So what mission do I have today?" asked the boy as the other blonde came into view. The older one was a blonde with the brighter purple eyes and a sweet simile. He wore a plain light blue t-shirt with white pants that matched with his shirt. "Again? Emil, you should really take a rest! Plus you just got back from one! Why can't we stay together a little longer?" the other blonde half scolded the younger one.

"Because I want a harder mission!" whined the younger one, known as Emil.

"Ice, you're not ready for a bigger mission yet!" scolded the older one. Emil had to pull out the big guns now: the big puppy eyes. After some inner conflict of the older he finally sighed, "Alright Ice, alright. But this time I'm going with you!" warned the older one, calling Emil by his nickname that the older blonde started.

Emil sighed, "Alright, when do we go?"

The older one smirked, "Right after I'm done~!"

"What but that's too long!" Emil half pouted, put the older one started to walk away.

"Tino~!" Emil called after the older blonde, also known as Tino. Emil sighed once again. He came into the house, closed the door, took off his shoes and started helping Tino with his stuff.

(A/N: As they're doing housework I'll explain to you why they have "missions". They are a group of secret agents that only work for themselves called "The Nordics" since there they come from each of the Nordic country except for Norway. The Nordics are well known for their mysteriousness since they were never easily tracked. They are in a larger organization called "Hetalia" with many other groups and agents there. There are only four people certain in the Nordics:

Tino Väinämöinen (Finnish) he is the "mother" of the group and his weapon is the rifle, or any type of guns, really.

Berwald Oxenstierna (Swedish) he is the "father" of the group, claiming Tino as his wife. His weapon is a sword but he can also use hand guns.

Mathias Køhler (Danish) he is the most annoying one in the group but is the most deadliest when serious. His weapon is a HUGE axe where he keeps it with him at all times. He pulls it out if needed from who-knows-where but he also have some boxing skills.

And Lastly:

Emil Steilsson (Icelander) he is the youngest of the group, but has a Ice personality to the people he doesn't know or trust, but he has a kind personality to the people he loves and trusts. His weapon is a deadly dagger hidden in his clothes.

So yeah... Their job is to track down bad people and bring them to justice or something like that, but it can be violent. How did they meet? Well, they were orphans and yeah... They started making the group and tried to hide it from other people until they had the money to move out. Oh they seemed to be finished now! So back to the story~!).

"Ice! I first have a present for you~!" shouted Tino with joy going upstairs.

"No wonder you were so happy..." Emil deadpanned, but he still followed the excited older blonde upstairs.

"Ta da~~!" shouted Tino as he went into his room and lifted up a cloth from somewhere in his room.

It was a Puffin. With a bow tie. A PUFFIN!

"A puffin?" asked Emil, "where did you get it?" his eyes were sparkling.

"From a store that thought a Puffin is a type of pet bird," stated Tino, deadpanned.

"Um... What's with the tie?" asked Emil confused, "Did you tie it on?"

"Nope. I don't even know how it got there myself..." Tino stared at the tie with suspicion.

"Does it talk? Does it have a name?" asked Emil getting more curious.

Tino just stared, and stared some more. "It...talks? Seriously Emil! What in Finland's snowy days are you thinking? Puffins can't talk but his name is 'Mr. Puffin' ..." Tino trailed off staring at the Puffin, "a weird name, right?"

Emil nodded along as Tino suddenly brightened up, "So what do you think? He'll he your new partner!" Emil looked up at Tino and smiled with a blushing face. "Thank you, I love it..." Tino just smiled.

"Now for the mission?" asked Tino tentatively. Emil just nodded. Meanwhile Mr. Puffin just stared.

* * *

**That's all for now~! Well, I what to put in a Mr. Puffin part so I made him stay quiet and stare at Tino and Emil. Please review for more and stay tuned~! **


	2. Chapter 2

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**Now for the Newest Chapter~! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own something this awesome?  
**

**Edit: I also edited some other stuff...  
**

**Warning: You know what is already, right?  
**

**Kaoru = Hong Kong  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_Emil nodded along as Tino suddenly brightened up, "So what do you think? He will he your new partner!" Emil looked up at Tino and smiled with a blushing face. "Thank you, I love it..." Tino just smiled._

_"Now for the mission?" asked Tino tentatively. Emil just nodded. Meanwhile Mr. Puffin just stared._

"Our target, the tower of doom!" cried Tino right before he and Emil put on their cloaks to go to their secret headquarters, fearfully dubbed as "the tower of doom".

"Tino, it's not funny anymore," Emil stated deadpanned, "you should at least change it to 'the Great Leaning Tower of Doom' or something. But seriously, it's not funny anymore..." he said with sarcasm.

Tino hummed to himself as he considered the thought, "Great idea!"

Emil deadpanned once again.

Splash! The water from the traffic splashed back onto the sidewalk. Tino and Emil tried to avoid it but they got splashed anyways. But thanks to their waterproof cloaks they didn't get wet.

"I wonder what mission I will get..." thought Emil out loud, trying to imagine them. He spoke in a soft voice so only Tino can hear.

"I dunno... But I hope they give you an easy mission," Tino voiced his opinion.

"But I want to have harder missions! I mean the last mission is to track down a cat!" Emil whined.

"But it had important information with it, plus it can claw or bite you to death." stated Tino, trying to convince Emil that it was a hard mission. (A/N: haha! It sounds like a Hibari cat! Hibari as in Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn~!)

"But still it was super easy!" Emil complained back.

Tino sighed. He knew that Emil was a very skilled kid but he was one of the youngest people in the Hetalia secret agent base but he always complained about his Rank K missions and wanted to move to Rank D or C. "Well, I guess it would be a harder mission since I'm going with you but I still have to make sure we don't get killed so don't choose super hard ones." Tino tried not to get Emil's hope up too much without hurting him but it doesn't seem to work that well.

"You're coming with me to the mission?" asked Emil brightening up.

Tino internally cringed, "Yeah, maybe..."

Emil childishly cheered, "Yay!" totally dismissing the "maybe" part. That earned a look from a random pedestrian walking by. They continued walking towards the tower with a happier mood. At least from Emil it is.

'I still hope that he would take my consideration to thought. But knowing Emil, he wouldn't. Hopefully he will be wise and choose a good mission. Through I still need to talk to Eduard about the oncoming meeting; I forgot when it is... I hope that Mathais and Berwald will be back soon...' Tino thought, 'Through I also wonder why Emil didn't bring Mr. Puffin out. Mr. Puffin sure can get a view from town like this!' and after that thought Tino started thinking about other random things that almost made him pass by the tower. Well, he did and Emil had to snap him out of it and get them back on track.

Once they entered the tower they found out that many members were there. I mean more than normal. So basically people squishing each other so they can get to their destination. The HQ itself was pretty big so there wasn't much squishing but there are still some squishing. That was a bad sign.

There are always three main possibilities if a lot of the members are present at the same time. First there could be a super big mission that they all have to work together and do or that they finished their missions at the same time or it could be that many people came back from a big mission. Hopefully it was the latter one of those three.

Anyways there are many groups like the Nordics but contain different members made by the higher ups like, for example, the Axis Powers a.k.a. Axis and the Allied Forces a.k.a. Allies. They were always completing on who's better through the Axis a losing to the Allies at the moment. But there are also other groups that the members made up so some members are in multiple groups. For example, the Bad Touch Trio, The Asians, The Soviet Union, The Baltics, The Eyebrow family, and etc. Funny how each member came from a different country or nationality except for the Italian brothers and the German brothers. Some members prefer working alone than in groups.

Emil and Tino started greeting the members that they know. Tino waved and ran over to Edward as Emil spotted Kaoru in the crowd with his Asian "family" so Emil decided just to say hi and tried to find some good mission. He and his "family" were nice enough to greet him and wish him luck on his next mission. Before he left Kaoru asked him his gathering. Emil, surprised, said that he didn't know so Kaoru sighed and filled Emil as much as he can. After Emil thanked Kaoru for the information and started to look around.

After looking around for some time he took notice that no one was really taking any missions. Of course they were looking at them, talking about them, and fooling around but none of them is actually taking the missions and claiming it as their own.

He went towards one of those boards. They were all rank D missions. You see every mission had a rank. Z being lowest and TS as the highest but both TS and S missions were rare and usually the boss would give them the mission in private. So the ranks in order from lowest to highest are:

Z, W, O, L, K, E, D, C, B, A, S, and TS.

Talking about the boss, nobody had ever seen him, well, at least talked to him except for the Italy brothers. They were direct relatives. There is actually two bosses, one called "Rome" and other called "Germania". While Rome ran the whole organization, Germania helped as a vice-boss. Only the German brothers ever seen the vice-boss, just like the Italy brothers, they are direct relative of Germania, through some people claimed to see him and he was more... German.

Back in reality Emil was wondering around looking for people. Then two familiar heads seemed to stand out from the crowds. Mathias and Berwald. Emil called towards them, trying to catch their attention.

"Mathias! Berwald! You guys came back earlier than I expected," Emil called out monotonously.

Mathias and Berwald seemed to be in a deep conversation until Emil called out. "Oh~ Emil!" shouted the Danish, waving his arm in the air.

Berwald just turn towards him with the same scary face. Well, it was normal for him anyways.

"Wh're's T'no?" asked Sweden trying to spot his "wife".

"Talking with Edward," was Emil's immediate response.

Berwald left after hearing that his "wife" was talking to Edward, trying to find him.

"So, Ice, how was your day?" asked Mathias, cheerfully.

"Beautiful," Emil said with dripping with thick sarcasm, "As if it's a sunny day."

Mathias almost winced at the sarcasm. 'As cold as ice, indeed,' thought Mathias. "Oh really? So... Any missions these days?"

"Yeah, chasing random cats..." grumbled Emil.

Mathias sighed, 'Guess Icey isn't happy about his missions again...'

"Hey..." started Emil as Mathias looked at him, "Do you know why we are called out here? It seems like there is something big that's going to happen, like those big missions that involve everyone..."

Mathias cringed, "I sure hope not or that would be very troublesome..."

"Haha. That coming from a very troublesome guy." chuckled a voice beside Mathias, from another group.

* * *

**That's all for now~! It's a double chapter so double updates~! Review for more~!**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**Disclaimer: The usual...  
**

**Edit: ****I forgot to add something... sorry for the confusion! **  


**Warning: You know what it is... Oh and the story starts after all the human names are introduced~!  
**

* * *

**Lars = Netherlands/Holland**

******Yong Soo = Korea**

**And just in case:  
**

**Yao = China  
**

**Ivan = Russia  
**

**Alfred = America  
**

**Arthur = England/Britain  
**

**Francis = France  
**

**Kiku = Japan  
**

**Ludwig = Germany  
**

******Feliciano = N. Italy  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_"Hey..." started Emil as Mathias looked at him, "Do you know why we are called out here? It seems like there is something big that's going to happen, like those big missions that involve everyone..."_

_Mathias cringed, "I sure hope not or that would be very troublesome..."_

_"Haha. That coming from a very troublesome guy." chuckled a voice beside Mathias, from another group._

"Lars, shut your trap," Mathias commented as he accepted beer from Lars.

"Lars, do you have any idea with this meeting?" asked Emil.

Mathias gave Lars the "you-stole-my-spotlight" glare as Lars ignored it and voiced his opinion. "I honestly don't know but if you talk to one of the higher-ups then you might figure out something..."

Emil nodded a "thanks" as he tried to find some of the higher ups. The main eight actually, Ludwig, Kiku, Feiliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Yao where their names. Ludwig, Kiku, and Feiliciano in the Axis as the rest in the Allies. That's when Kaoru found him.

"Emil!" he called in a monotonous voice, "Nice meeting you here again." Koaru acknowledged Emil.

"Me too, Kaoru," Emil too acknowledged Kaoru too, "Have you heard anything from your older brothers about this meeting?" Emil asked, straight to the point.

"Oh this?" Kaoru gestured the big group of gathered members, "No, Yao-ge or Kiku-ge never said anything so far..."

"I see..." thought Emil as thought about what the meeting can possibly be, "thank you Kaoru, can you please inform me if anything comes up?"

Kaoru nodded.

Emil smiled a small smile, "Thanks."

Just before Emil was about to leave Kaoru caught his shoulder. Emil surprised almost jumped two feet into the air. "W-What is it?" asked Emil, trying to regain his poker face. Kaoru smirked at the sight which made Emil blush. Kaoru leaned in and whispered, "Be careful, something is going to happen and it's leading straight to you. I can feel it."

Emil nodded, "Of course." and left, drifting back into the crowd, looking for Tino and Berwald.

"Aish, What were you guys talking about, da ze?" asked a Korean accented voice.

"Yong Soo..." Kaoru turned towards the young Korean, "the meeting's about to start."

The Korean pouted, "yeah, I know, but what did you whispered to him?" Yong Soo asked again.

Koaru studied the Korean face as he turned towards the second level of the tower, "I told him to be careful..." The Korean nodded and turned to see what Kaoru was looking at. The meeting truly was about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and members of Hetalia, thank you for your time to come to this meeting!" shouted an overly excited and cheerful voice. Emil looked up from his search of Tino and Berwald as around him conversations and whispers came to a stop. Alfred was up on the make shift stage on the second level with a microphone in his hand because it was, in a way, hollow so you can see the second level from the first. He (Alfred) was wearing a black tuxedo and black dress pants as well as black dress shoes. "Today we are here to discuss a very important mission called "mission-jewel-of-impossible-alpha" like alpha dog and mission impossible! Ahahaha!"

Emil had to resisted the argue to face palm. Good thing that Arthur came out to tell more of the plan. It also stopped Alfred and his "interesting" ideas. "Bloody git! Stop laughing! Anyways our aim is the legendary "Jewel of Dreams" more details will be explained later. There will be four units in this plan, the information gathers or hackers, the plan decision making which is mainly the higher-ups, and the set up-ers who will set up everything for everything to go along smoothly. There will be some members in multiple groups. The last group is actually all of us setting the plan into action. More details will be explained later." Arthur talked into the mic with a flawless British accent.

Ludwig stepped up explaining about what each group is going to do in more details and Feliciano explained whose in each group and what does each group do. Kiku started talking about the target, the Jewel of Dreams and its history and so on but half way through the explanation Yao took over and continuous and then explains why we are after it and such. Finally Ivan talked about the fighting skills needed along with the materials. If there is any questions, come and ask them personally. The meeting was disbanded soon after Alfred thanked everyone once again. After the meeting there wasn't much people who asked question because it was explained in almost extreme detail. Emil wondered how they came up with those questions.

As Emil was walking towards the entrance he found Tino, Berwald, and Mathias already there, waiting for him. "Hey! Ice, ready to go home?" Mathias asked slinging an arm around Emil's neck.

"Yeah, sure..." Emil replied.

Tino sighed, "It seems like we are in the investigation group and the set up group. How troublesome."

Berwald just nodded along with his "wife".

"Well, better get home!" Mathias concluded, "It already very late!"

"Huh?" asked Emil, confused, "What time is it now?"

"Um... I think around 4 or 5 in the night," answered Tino, looking at the position of the sun.

"Oh..." was all Emil said.

Once they were home, they took a few minutes to relax and then went out to eat since they ran out of food. After that, they went to buy more food for the rest of the week. While on those grocery trips, Emil was thinking about the meeting.

It wasn't his first meeting but it is the first meeting that he ever thought about. He still remembered Kaoru's words fresh in his mind. Kaoru is good at reading people's emotions and sometimes predicting the future, kind of like the other Asians but he was better at reading people's emotions than predicting the future. But he was a good friend of his; Kaoru's age is close to his own, just about one year older.

'Well, I guess that we have to research more about this Jewel and the layouts of where it's kept, but it's weird why they need so much people are needed for this mission. I wonder why...' thought Emil, 'Why is the Jewel so important? But when I picture it only one gem looks like it but it's called "Jewel of Dreamtopia" and it had been missing for a very long time... They also said it was missing but why that jewel? Why so familiar? Ahhh! Thinking more would just get my hair more white than blonde through it's basically white now. Anyways I hope that things will come smoothly...' How wrong he is.

* * *

**that's all for now folks~! Remember to review for more~! And don't worry~! Norway is going to appear in the next chapter or so~!**


	4. Chapter 4

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**HI~! Once again the awesome and random me has updated~! Enjoy the story~!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill~! I also don't think you'll read this but you know anyways, right?  
**

**Warning: I bet you know that too, or just skip it...  
**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_'Well, I guess that we have to research more about this Jewel and the layouts of where it's kept, but it's weird why they need so much people are needed for this mission. I wonder why...' thought Emil, 'Why is the Jewel so important? But when I picture it only one gem looks like it but it's called "jewel of Dreamtopia" and it had been missing for a very long time... They also said it was missing but why that jewel? Why so familiar? Ahhh! Thinking more would just get my hair more white than blonde through it's basically white now. Anyways I hope that things will come smoothly...' How wrong he is._

The next day Emil went out to walk around the streets, since it was a very long rainy and tiring day yesterday, with the new mission and a load full of information. He had discussed with his "family" about the jewel. His suspicion about the jewel might be called "the jewel of Dreamtopia". He sighed as he walked into the streets of England.

He decided to go to his favorite spot, the grass field, close to the forest, by the lake. He breathed in the fresh air of the woods and laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. 'The clouds seem gray... Is it going to rain again?' thought Emil, 'Why does it feel so lonely, like me?'

He turned into his side and tried to take a quick nap before heading back home. The last mental image in his mind was "his" smile. 'I missed you'.

Not far a person fell to the ground. It picked itself up and tried to find any civilization nearby. It spotted a grass meadow with a beautiful flowing lake. It walked towards the meadows, getting out of the forest. Light blonde glistening in the sun but dulled after a dark cloud drifted to cover the sun. The figure kept on walking towards the meadow. Then he spotted a white haired boy sleeping in the meadows, at least trying to sleep.

The figure tried to make his way towards the white haired boy, trying to reach out to him. "I-ice xxxxxx," the figure murmured. A rain drop dropped onto his face. It looked up. "Rain, huh?" the figure face the sleeping-now-awakening teen. "Please, don't go..." The figure tried again as he faded back into the darkness, unwillingly.

Drip. 'huh?' thought Emil in his dream as he can feel he was waking up, 'Wait I don't want to go!' shouted Emil in his dream at a hazel haired girl and older blonde male. He was playing with them as his child form. The older blonde turned to him and murmured something, "Ice, xxxxxx".

Emil strained his ears to hear, "what? Pardon?" asked Emil but he started to come out of the dream, "No! Wait" shouted Emil but the older blonde just smiled warmly as the hazel haired girl waved good bye to him. "Ice, come play again sometime!" smiled the girl. "Wait!" he shouted reaching for them but he was too late. Drip.

Drip. Emil shook awake and quickly sat up. A dream. What was it about again? He could only remember that smile and a wave saying 'Ice, come play again sometime!' he put his hand on his head trying to remember the dream. A rebound. He rebounded from the dream when he felt another presence, a faint one, almost as if it's unconscious. He looked around and spotted a figure not far away. Not moving. Emil got up and ran over to the figure. Blonde hair. 'That's weird, have I seen that shade of hair somewhere?' thought Emil as he turned the figure over and examine it. 'It him!' thought Emil, 'The older guy in my dream!' he hauled the blonde onto his shoulders with slit difficulty as he headed home. Drip. Another raindrop dropped onto his forehead. He looked up into the skies, stopping a little. 'I wonder if the sky ever felt sad... If it connects the sky with the earth just like me and this guy... Just like world to world... I wonder...' he thought sadly, trying to remember his "lost" memories. Emil shook his head and continued, he can't get them both sick! He forged onwards as the rain started to fall downwards, harder.

"Who...Who are you?" the blonde croaked out his words. Tino looked over at what he was doing, which was currently laundry, and at the newly awaken blonde. He smiled, "I'm Tino!" The blonde stared at him as if he was confused but it's hard to tell behind that flawless poker face. "Ti...no?" croaked the mysterious blonde again. Tino smiled, "Yup!"

"What happened?" asked the blonde, seemly coming out of his drowsiness.

"Well, Ice saved you back then when you were out cold, in the rain! Good thing that Ice found you or else you might be suffering from an ugly disease! I've was so nice to carry you home! I never knew he could do that to an outsider that he doesn't know! Usually he would just ignore them and only say something if he has to!" Tino just ranted on about how nice Ice is and how it was so cute of him to help the blonde home.

The blonde, meanwhile, was thinking about this person called "Ice". 'He seemed strangely familiar...' he thought as he tried to recall an image of "Ice", 'Have I met him before? Does know about me? Does he know about the Heart? What about the Jewel?' His head kept bombarding him with questions. Especially one question, why did he save me?

"Hello? Hello? Are you there?" asked Tino, trying to get the blonde's attention, "Hello?" Tino suddenly thought of the idea to shake the blonde awake from his trance. Just as Tino touched the blonde, the blonde jerked away, snapping from his trance, and threw a quick kick at Tino. Tino, surprised, caught the kick somehow, jumped, and landed behind the blonde, his hand ready to strike a sensitive spot at the back of the blonde's neck. Tino had his eyes squinted, body all tense and alert for any sudden action or movement; murderous aura emitting from him. If there were any sudden movement then he would strike that spot and make the blonde faint and let him sleep another few weeks. They stayed like that for what felt like a century, not one of them moving.

After a while Tino realized what he was doing he quickly let his stance go and him happy aura returned with his smile. "I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?" he asked the blonde, genially worried about scaring the blonde. "Y-yeah..." the blonde managed to mutter out, still in daze.

Tino let out a sunny smile as inside he was panicking like crazy hoping that the blonde wouldn't questions his sudden movements.

Tino's inside mind it went something like this:

'Oh holy God please make him not notice the actions! Oh sweet Lord, if he did then what would he do? Would he hate him forever or be scared of him forever? But he was basically the nicest and warmest around here! Or maybe he was going to question him about his actions! That's even worse. Oh my fudging god why did that happen? Thinking about it why was he so scared about one touch? Then again the blonde never told him his name. Now that was rather rude but he never asked for it... It is still called rude? Anyways enough of this inside mind thing I need to ask him his name...'

Outside of Tino's mind as he was thinking about Sweet god saving him:

"Hello? Hello? Oi...Are you in there?" the blonde stared at Tino with a flawless poker face, but with a tint of amusement, not that anybody can see it. He decided to think to tap Tino on the shoulder but thought against it because of what happened before. So he just sat there waiting, waiting, waiting...

'Oh fudge this!' thought the blonde, 'I rather get almost get knocked out by that guy than sit here waiting for him to snap out of it!'

So the blonde did, he reached out to tap the others' shoulder. In a VERY slow pace. While he was thinking he was sweating about if he should do it. Finally he gave into the temptation and tapped Tino on the shoulder and that's when Tino decided to get out from La~La Land.

Resulting:

Tino almost scaring the Poop out of the blonde by a "what's-your-name?" rather fast but the blonde caught it.

The blonde weighted the cons and pro before deciding. "My name is N- I mean, 'Lukas'," Lukas caught himself after a moment of silence. Guess he just wasn't ready for him to tell anybody his real name... Yet.

* * *

**That's all for now~! If you don't understand something tell me~! Review for more~! ^J^ Don't let the Russians come after you~!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**Here is another awesome Chapter from the awesome me~! (in Prussia mode) Kesesesese~! Enjoy~!**

**Warning: You know what is is, Check the first chapter for the info. if you don't n=know...  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the awesome Hetalia, hahahaha! (I wish I did through... TT_TT)  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter~_

_Resulting:_

_Tino almost scaring the Poop out of the blonde by a "what's-your-name?" rather fast but the blonde caught it._

_The blonde weighted the cons and pro before deciding. "My name is N- I mean, 'Lukas'," Lukas caught himself after a moment of silence. Guess he just wasn't ready for him to tell anybody his real name... Yet._

"So Lukas, right?" asked Tino, "Say where are you from?"

Lukas eyed the cheerful blonde carefully, "Norway..." Lukas said slowly.

"Oh really? Then our family is complete!" Tino shouted in enjoy.

"What family?" asked Lukas, confused, "Well, we are orphans so made a group based on our nationality called 'The Nordics' with four members so far! Hey, are you related Ice? Cuz you kind of look like him..." Tino explained.

Lukas just stared, "No, I don't even know Ice but I... Think I ... Used to have a brother?" Lukas couldn't remember having a brother, it been such a long time. Actually thinking back, he used to have four brothers? But he lost them all when HE took him away from them. But when ever he tried to think of them their faces were all blurry. Starting from Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and lastly Iceland... Ice ... Land? 'Wait Ice? He's here?' Lukas thought happily. "Um... Excuse me but... Who's Ice?" Lukas asked. He had to check.

"Um... His name is actually-" he got cut off by a "We're home!" From an annoying voice that Lukas hated that instance, but he was somehow used to it. "Welcome home!" Tino yelled back as shuffling down the hall can be heard. "Well," started Tino as he stood up and started dusting invisible dust off of him, "Let's meet him, shall we?" Tino extended a hand to him. Lukas nodded and took Tino's hand. Just as his hand brushed Tino's his hand recoiled like an electric shock. Lukas shook his head, "It's alright, you go first," Lukas says. Tino nodded, accepting the decline but shot Lukas a worried look before he left the room, leaving Lukas alone; in a trance of the past.

~ Trance in the past ~

_Chibi version, when they were young. But sadly before Norway finding Iceland._

"Come on Norge!" shouted Denmark, ahead, "I'll show you around my capital!" Norway deadpanned in his monotone poker face and followed the annoying wild haired blonde.

"Come on!" shouted the Danish.

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" shouted Norway. 'Seriously, why did I agree to see Denmark with him? The annoying nation himself? Arghh, I should have stayed home, in Norway...' thought Norway bitterly. But Norway finally caught up with Denmark.

They went around to many places, running around and enjoy themselves, through Norway would never admit it, and just relaxing. So now they were laying on the fields staring at the sunny blue sky. "So, how is (insert Denmark's capital here)?" asked Denmark. Norway shrugged.

After a few more conversations, a light blonde boy, who looked older than himself (Norway) came over and told them it was time to eat. Denmark jumped up in joy and ran towards his house as Norway just sat up. "So... What do you think of Denmark?" asked the older blonde.

"What do you mean, Finland, he's always like that, plus you never asked those kind of questions," Norway observed.

Finland shrugged, "I guess so... You know? Svi's coming home today!" Finland changed the topic rather happily.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot..." Norway admitted. Finland gave him the look. The look being: "How-could-you-forget-one-of-our-brother's-homecoming" but 10 times more dramatic. Norway had to resist faceplam-ing. "Well," started Finland, seeing that Norway was trying hard not to faceplam, "Let's meet him together, shall we?" Finland extended a hand to Norway. Norway gladly took it as they went back to their house, Sweden already back, and starting their dinner.

~ Trance/Flash back ended ~

"Hello?" asked Emil, trying to break Lukas from his trance, "Lukas?"

Lukas snapped out from his trance and turning to Emil. "Who are you?" asked Lukas, "Wait, are you Ice?"

Emil fidgeted with his finger nervously so he picked up Mr. Puffin, who seemed to be staring intensely at the blonde, "Yeah, through Ice is only a nickname, so my real name is Emil Steilsson."

"Icelandic," Lukas muttered, "You're Icelandic, right?"

Emil just nodded. As Lukas looked at the others that also came in but (surprising for Mathias) they kept quiet. "Finnish," to Tino, he smiled, "Swedish" to Berwald, he just nodded, and "Danish" to Mathias who just grinned. "Well, it seems that the "family" is finished because I'm Norwegian..." Lukas concluded. Emil smiled as Tino and Mathias celebrated with Berwald just staring (or glaring?) at them. "Welcome to the family, Lukas..." Emil smiled, trying to be as Tino-ish as he can. Lukas smiled as well as he was swept into the party.

* * *

**That's all for now put now for an awesome Omake~!:**

_Flashback Omake:_

"Ice, welcome to the family..." Norway smiled and argued the young child to move forward to the other, now, teenagers. "F-family?" asked Iceland with a small shutter, hiding behind Norway's legs. Norway smiled, picking Iceland up, "Yes, family." Iceland looked into Norway's eyes and smiled. "Family!" he shouted and hugged Norway. Norway a bit surprised almost dropped Iceland.

After Norway introduced Iceland to Denmark, Finland, and Sweden. At first Iceland was kind of scared but then Denmark started ranting about taking over the whole world and how awesome he is. Finland started to rant about how cute Iceland is and how he want a little brother (which in the end Norway stated monotonously that they weren't related) as Sweden just stared at Iceland, making his scared at first but then he started to giggle at Sweden. After he was put with Hanatamago as they started playing together, happily.

**That's all for now~! Remember, read and review for more~! In a little while folks~!**


	6. Chapter 6

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**Hello Once again~! Here is a chapter for America and Canada~! Happy Birthday America and I'm so sorry Canada! I didn't do anything for Canada Day! I feel so ashamed of myself! (TT_TT *cries rivers*) So Here I say Happy Birthday to you as well~! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~! And yes, I was slaking off from my writing...**

**To the reviewers: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING~! I feel loved! Thanks to you all~!  
**

**Warning: NorIce, and France? Oh and AU as well as a bit off OOC?  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine... I just wish it was...  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_"Icelandic," Lukas muttered, "You're Icelandic, right?"_

_Emil just nodded. As Lukas looked at the others that also came in but (surprising for Mathias) they kept quiet. "Finnish," to Tino, he smiled, "Swedish" to Berwald, he just nodded, and "Danish" to Mathias who just grinned. "Well, it seems that the "family" is finished because I'm Norwegian..." Lukas concluded. Emil smiled as Tino and Mathias celebrated with Berwald just staring (or glaring?) at them. "Welcome to the family, Lukas..." Emil smiled, trying to be as Tino-ish as he can. Lukas smiled as well as he was swept into the party._

The next day Tino and Berwald went out finding more information about the jewel at a specific museum. Since they didn't have any lead so they decided to go with Emil's idea of the jewel being the "Jewel of Dreamtopia". Yesterday he, Berwald, and Mathias had went out to search for where the jewel as originally kept. It seemed to be the museum of Gems and Jewels, ranging from sapphire to jade to moonstone and much more. (A/N: did that just sound like a commercial?). Mathias went out but for a walk and probably went out to meet up with Lars to exchange information and such while drinking beer or something. While they were all out, Emil stayed at home to take care of the house and researching on the computer as well as keeping an eye Lukas, in a way. He sighed to himself trying to find some useful information but what came out were advertisements and special offers of gems and crystals and jewels. And he was no girl!

After a while he heard someone stumbled into the library, where he was searching. "Good Morning," came a sleepily voice of Lukas, "What time is it?"

"Morning," Emil replied turning his chair to see Lukas, he (Lukas) looked like a mentally insane person, but we're all that that in the mornings, right?

"Let me check..." Emil turned back from his staring and checked the bottom right corner of the computer screen. "It's almost 11:30, so it's 11:24 in the morning," Emil reported, turning back to Lukas. Lukas just nodded and went back to brush his teeth and everything.

Emil decided to take a break from the computer and went back down to cook something for Lukas. When he went down the prepare something he thought about what they told Lukas last night. 'We didn't tell him about being secret agents in an organization called Hetalia or that they were on a mission. We only told him that they wouldn't be home because they were trying to search for something because we were curious about the jewel,' he sighed as he finished the breakfast and put them into plates and arranged the utensils and everything.

After he took of his, well, Tino's apron, because he wanted be Tino-like, for some random reason, (A/N: when did he get the apron on at the first place? O.o), and called Lukas to come down for breakfast after he was done whatever he was doing. "Lukas! Breakfast is ready, it already on the table! I'm going to go for a walk okay? I might be gone for some time!" Emil shouted. He really needed a break from the computer and get some fresh air. His reply was something like this: "Oghky I gothet ifht!" Emil just took it as a yes and got his coat and keys to go outside, but before putting on his shoes. He closed the door.

'Where should I go?' Emil thought as he rounded a corner, 'How about I go to Kaoru's house and visit his family or something. Maybe exchange information or something...' he rounded another corner, going towards Kaoru's house. Kaoru's house was pretty easy to spot because it looked different and it was a pretty big house, at least bigger than theirs since it was a house for eight people, including himself. He rounded another corner. He still remembered Kaoru's warning and he trusted his friend. Even though he was hard get emotion from and can be a pain in the behind, but he was great at reading emotions and his warning were very helpful. Through sometimes he doesn't know how they even became friends. He sighed. Kaoru's family is huge, but he actually has a real blood related bigger brother that all this siblings trust, but it's funny how he was the youngest but the maturest, followed by Im Hyeng Soo, Im Yong Soo's older brother, while Yong Soo was the most immature. The brothers are so different. 'His history was so sad...' thought Emil, 'His parents had abandoned him and his brother... I wonder how it is to have a mother or father, through Tino and Berwald were already pretty close but they weren't there real parents...' he sighed as he arrived at Kaoru's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it, ana?" asked a voice from inside. "It's me, Emil," Emil replied to the voice. The person opened the door and smiled, "Ah, Good afternoon, Emil!"

"You too, Thai," Emil greeted Thai who stood in front of the front door.

"You're here to meet Kaoru and Yong Soo again?" asked Thai.

"Well, I was more thinking of Kaoru but I'm guessing that Yong Soo will tag along again..." Emil explained. "Well, Kaoru's in his room playing video games with Yong Soo..." Thai directed Emil, showing the way.

On the way to Kaoru's room, Thai said "hi" to Pao, his little pink elephant. Emil complained that he didn't need to be directed but Thai insisted. 'It must be a distraction from his chores...' thought Emil, thinking about all the crazy mass of chores the Asians had to do.

After they got there Thai excused himself and Emil opened the door of Kaoru's room quietly. He found Kaoru and Yong Soo both with a cookie in their mouths, playing their PS3, the game was LittleBigPlanet or something. Emil puffed up with jealously. "Can there be a third player?" he asked clearly annoyed. Both heads whipped towards Emil, one surprised one pokerfaced. Kaoru shrugged, "Sure..." he agreed in monotone as Yong Soo went back to the game. "Yong Soo, don't get me killed," warned Kaoru as he rummaged through his stuff to get Emil a controller to play as well. After Emil had too much fun to remember what he came for. The Big Mission. And yes, it has to be in capitals. The people who passed them looked at the door suspiciously.

Later that night, both Yao and Kiku invited him to have dinner with them but Emil declined. He didn't want to intrude their dinner time but Yao passed it off with a "You're not intruding at all". But at the end Emil went home to eat dinner. 'Asians are so nice...' he thought, but he shivered at one of them, Hyeng Soo, 'But Yong Soo's brother is kind of freaky...' he thought on his way home.

Once at home he called "I'm home!" and felt a fury coming from the kitchen, "Welcome home!" shouted Tino happily but with a dark aura behind him. 'Crabapples' was all Emil had time to think before getting hit with a cooking spoon. "Where have you been?" asked Tino very darkly. 'This is going to be troublesome...' thought Emil.

* * *

**That's all for now, dudes~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Review for more~! Thanks, and be back soon... hopefully...**


	7. Chapter 7

~ Nordic Jewel ~

**Hello again~! Soory for the late update... Imma sorry! Please don't hate meh! I was working on my other story called HetaLegends so... yeah... I got a little side tracked? Through I must say thank you to Ladirette and AllyMCainey who reviewed~! Thanks~! *throws Iceland Norway plushies at ****Ladirette and AllyMCainey*** Hope you like~!  


**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~! **

**Rant: Um... Is Lukas and Emil a bit too OOC from their original characteristics, Norway and Iceland? If they are, please do tell... Because I have no idea if it's a bit _too_ OOC... Anyways I hope that all of the others are not OOC ... Anyways enjoy~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN~! Hahahaha... I just wish I did...  
**

**Warning: You know the drill~! ;) if not look at the first Chapter or Summary... Yes, I know, bad summary...  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_Once at home he called "I'm home!" and felt a fury coming from the kitchen, "Welcome home!" shouted Tino happily but with a dark aura behind him. 'Crabapples' was all Emil had time to think before getting hit with a cooking spoon. "Where have you been?" asked Tino very darkly. 'This is going to be troublesome...' thought Emil._

"I see," Tino started after Emil's explanation, "So let me get this straight..." Tino took a breath in and said in one breath, "you were searching on the computer, then Lukas woke up so you cooked him breakfast, then you warned him about going away for a long time so you decided to go to Kaoru's house. In there you found Kaoru and Yong Soo playing video games so you got jealous and wanted to play too so you forgot what you can there for. After in was late so Yao and Kiku invited you for dinner and you refused so you came back home all late," Tino said in one breath and was suffocating by the end. Emil waited from Tino to recover and then nodded. "Do you know how worried we had been? Do you?" Tino asked loudly. Emil never heard him raise his voice that loud before so he was clearly surprised but he was determined to keep the poker face. Tino sighed and just said, "Go and have your dinner and next time don't scare us again. We were worried sick." Emil just nodded and felt guilty.

He should have just left a note. But he told Lukas didn't he? Maybe he wasn't awake when Tino and them came home so they were worried sick and they didn't bother Lukas because he must be asleep. He went to the kitchen and ate his dinner. Mr. Puffin flew down the stair and fell onto Emil's lap which surprised him. Mr. Puffin nudged Emil's stomach and look up at Emil. Emil smiled and was grateful for him so he gave him a fish. Mr. Puffin ate it happily as Emil stroked Mr. Puffin.

"I should train you, shouldn't I? So then we can do missions together and be partners," Emil smiled at Mr. Puffin as Mr. Puffin squawked as if agreeing to Emil. Unnoticed to Emil, Lukas was watching from the stairs. "You're not him, are you?" he whispered. Then he smiled to himself, "I must verify that..." and then Lukas ran upstairs.

The next day Lukas intervened with Emil when he was going out of the washroom. "Ice," Lukas started, gaining Emil's attention, "Do nations exist?" Lukas asked. Emil stared at Lukas blankly, "What? Of course they exist, I mean they are countries, different ones or where did we come from?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, "So you're not a nation?" Lukas asked. "Lukas, you're not making any sense," Emil stated, confused. Lukas looked down and sighed, "Do you know who I am?" he asked. "Um... You're Lukas?" asked Emil. "And..?" Lukas waited for Emil to go on, "And you're human?" Emil guessed. Lukas just nodded and grabbed Emil's wrist. "Come, I'll you something..." Lukas dragged Emil unwilling towards the door. "Lukas! Let go, you're hurting me!" Emil tried to tug away but Lukas kept on going with an iron grip.

Suddenly a black blur passed Emil and stopped in front of Lukas spreading its wings wide as if to stop Lukas. It was Mr. Puffin. "Mr. Puffin!" cried Emil. Lukas just stared at the puffin for a long time and then said in a dangerous voice, "No, he must find me, I cannot wait any longer!" Lukas shouted with a deeper voice. 'No, not a deeper voice,' thought Emil, 'A different person?' Emil had no idea how he knew but he just did, instincts maybe?

Mr. Puffin started flapping his wings, trying to stay afloat and started squawking in a loud puffin voice. Behind them Emil tilted his head. 'Is Mr. Puffin angry? Is it even possible?' Emil thought in wonder. Finally Lukas growled and turned to Emil, "Please, continue your search for Jewel of Dysutopia," Lukas' voice softened and his eyes looked pleading. "Please," was all he said as his grip on Emil's arm loosened and his original voice that Emil knew came back.

"Ice? What are you doing here? You're up already?" asked Lukas, blinking.

"Um... Yeah..." Emil blinked, recovering from the sudden change.

"What happened to your wrist!" said Lukas looking at Emil's wrist, worry shone through his eyes but none shone on his face. There was a purple mark on it from where Lukas previously grabbed. Mr. Puffin flew towards Emil, after sensing no danger towards his owner, and nested in the boy's messy morning hair. "I-I don't really know..." Emil looked aside, blushing as Lukas checked the bruise on his wrist.

"You don't really know?" asked Lukas curious. Emil just nodded and Lukas seemed to take the answer and not push deeper into the subject.

Then Lukas seemed to notice that he was standing by the doorway. Lukas was confused and then shook his head as if he was getting something off his mind. "How did I get here?" he wondered as Emil just stared at him. 'He doesn't know?' thought Emil confused, 'Through it didn't seem like him either... Should I tell?' He pondered at the thought.

"So... You had breakfast?" asked Lukas, his voice penetrated through Emil's thoughts. Emil shook his head. Lukas nodded, turning towards the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?" asked Lukas walking to the kitchen, picking up an apron, and prepared to cook. "Anything, I don't really mind..." replied Emil, trailing behind Lukas, regaining his train of thoughts. "Then what about some ham sandwich with eggs and orange juice?" asked Lukas. Emil just replied a simple, "Sure...," still weighing the pros and cons of telling.

That when Mathias barged in.

* * *

**That's all for now~! Review for more or faster updates... Please tell me anything that I did wrong if I did... Anyways, see ya later folks!~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

~ Nordic Jewels ~

**Hey~ Sorry for the late update... I am really slacking but I have an excuse! I was busy visiting people~! **

**Anyways thank you to AllyMCainey for reviewing~! Thank you~! *Gives AllyMCainey a cookie*  
**

**Warning: You know the drill~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I would be nice if I own Hetalia... I could make so many slash pairings...  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_"So... You had breakfast?" asked Lukas, his voice penetrated through Emil's thoughts. Emil shook his head. Lukas nodded, turning towards the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?" asked Lukas walking to the kitchen, picking up an apron, and prepared to cook. "Anything, I don't really mind..." replied Emil, trailing behind Lukas, regaining his train of thoughts. "Then what about some ham sandwich with eggs and orange juice?" asked Lukas. Emil just replied a simple, "Sure...," still weighing the pros and cons of telling._

_That when Mathias barged in._

"Morning People!" he shouted cheerfully, but only saw a monotonous Lukas cooking something, probably eggs and Emil in his thinking pose still wearing Mr. Puffin like a hat. "Hey, Lukas! Hey, Emil!" he shouted happily and animatedly. Lukas gave him deadpanned look that Mathias either disregarded or was oblivious to it. "Good Morning..." Lukas said and turned back to cook Emil's egg. Mathias huffed in annoyance, trying to make Lukas show emotion. "Oh yeah," Emil started, coming out of his trance, "Where is Tino, and Berwald?" he asked. "They went out to a meeting with the investigation group, sharing information. "Only two members from each group," Mathias replied, trying to remember. "What investigation group?" asked Lukas, a slight suspicion in his voice. He was almost finished his breakfast for Emil. "Um... It's for a..." thought Mathias trying to think of something, racking his brain like crazy. You can almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. "It's a group to investigate a certain thing," Emil started, Mathias panicked, trying to cut Emil off. "What kind of thing?" asked Lukas suspiciously. "Studying gems just in case if they are fake," Lukas stared at Emil for a long moment while Emil struggled to keep a poker face.

At last Lukas nodded and presented Emil his breakfast. "Here's you breakfast, now eat up," he replied monotonously. Mr. Puffin hopped off Emil's head and sniffed at the presented food. Lukas showed nothing on his face as he set the food down but Emil can tell that he was slightly annoyed. "Hey! Where is my breakfast, Norge?" asked Mathias. Lukas froze up. "Hum? Is there anything wrong?"  
"N...Norge..." Lukas muttered. Denmark leaned in to try and hear what he said, "Y-you just called me N-Norge..." he shuttered out.  
"Oh that!" Mathias remembered cheerfully, "Sorry... Did that bring up bad memories?" asked Mathias shyly scratching the back of his head. Lukas just stood there gaining a worry look from both Mathias and Emil. "Mathias, is that supposed to happen?" asked Emil as Mr. Puffin tried to take a piece of the ham and discarding the egg (A/N: If I was Mr. Puffin, I would get rid of the egg as well :p). Mathias shrugged, "Hey, Lukas! Earth to Lukas! I won't call you that name if you don't like it!" Mathias tried to convince Lukas, trying to snap Lukas out of it. "I think I officially made Lukas into a human statue... NOOOOO! Tino will kill me with his deadly gleaming sniper! AHHHHHHH! Emil save me!" Mathias cried as he ran towards Emil's side. Emil just sighed, "and you call yourself an adult... Calm down..." he awkwardly started patting Mathias on the back.

While that happened Lukas got himself to snap out of it. "..." he slowly registered what was happening. "Wha?" he asked confused as he saw an awkward Emil trying to comfort an crying Mathias. Lukas coughed into his fist as he tried to cover up his laugh and gained attention of Emil and Mathias. "You guys finished?" asked Lukas. He coughed a few more times into his fist at the sight of an overjoyed and wet faced Mathias and an embarrassed and a bit angry Emil. He raised an eyebrow at Emil's emotions, like asking 'You're angry?'. Emil returned it with a glare saying 'You were laughing at us'. He was about to reply with a small smirk that said 'So what if I was?' but Mathias tackled hugged Lukas down crying at how happy he was that he was not a new statue in their statue collection and how he was saved from... Tino's deadly gleaming sniper. Emil couldn't contain his laughter as he laughed softly in the background. Lukas glared at him as he tried to get Mathias off of him.

After Mathias clammed down, he promised that he would never call him "Norge" ever again. "Where did that nickname come from anyways?" asked Emil, confused. Mathias shrugged, "I guess Lukas looked like a Norge..." Emil shrugged; turning towards his half Puffin ate breakfast. Emil sighed, "At least eat the egg, Mr. Puffin, it's good for you." Mr. Puffin just squawked as he continued to eat the ham. Lukas sighed, "Guess I have to make two more..." he said as he turned towards the stove.

After breakfast Mathias invited Emil and Lukas to out and play a little but Lukas declined, insisting Mathias and Emil go out together. If Emil knew Mathias, then it wouldn't be so fun, probably going to a bar to drink or something. Emil sighed. He rather go to Kaoru's house then hang out with Mathias.

Once they reached the first block, Emil asked, "Where are we going?" in monotone. "Sheesh, Ice, now I know where Lukas got this monotone from! But I'm not telling you yet~!" Mathias said cheerfully, winking at Emil at the last part. Emil sighed, "Lukas has more of a monotone voice than me, plus I got my monotone from Kaoru... The place we are going better not be the bar," warned Emil. Mathias just inwardly shivered as he managed out, "Not the bar, I promise..."

As they started to proceed out of town, Emil started to recognize some of the landscape features of the peaceful forest. Their town was bordered by forests so they could be closer to nature. Of course that meant more rainy days. Even through it might be a small town, it kept many untold secrets, that's why there is the secret organization, Hetalia.

* * *

**That's all for now... since I took that long, I will update again today for another chapter~! Reviews are appreciated~!**


	9. Chapter 9

~ Nordic Jewels ~

**Here is the other update with the previous ones~! the next chapter might come late because I haven't been updating my other story**, **HetaLegends. Man, I think I have a writer's block with that story... *sighs* oh well, I'll try best through~!**

**Warning: I bet you my whole house that you know what they are~!**

**Disclaimer: It would be nice to own, but I would get something like a writers block... ^^;;**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_As they started to proceed out of town, Emil started to recognize some of the landscape features of the peaceful forest. Their town was bordered by forests so they could be closer to nature. Of course that meant more rainy days. Even through it might be a small town, it kept many untold secrets, that's why there is the secret organization, Hetalia._

They waddled deeper into the forest as Emil took a deep breath. Breathing in the scent of fresh flowers and natural forest smell unlike the populated and dirty town, Emil relaxed. Mathias fondly smiled closing to a familiar road that they had used when they were young. Beside him Emil started to smile as he ran ahead with childish desire. Mr. Puffin, Mathias just noticed, who slightly followed them here (By sitting on the unsuspecting Emil's head), flew behind to catch up with Emil. He must have fallen off when Emil started running, Mathias decided. He himself just followed behind just listening to the birds chirping and the soft trickle of nearby water.

Once Mathias reached where trees cleared off a bit, he saw Emil already approaching the mini waterfall, already took off his boots that nested near a big mossy rock, rolled up his pants to near the water source. Mathias found a nearby boulder to sit on that conveniently sat under the shade of a large maple tree. (A/N: Yes, I know. Very Canadian... *sigh* but I am Canadian and I'm Proud of it!)

Emil momentarily stopped what he was doing to look back at Mathias. His eyes asking a salient question, "You're coming?" Mathias just grinned and made a thumb up following a light shooing gesture. Emil smiled and started playing in the pond. Mr. Puffin splashed in with pond, settling on the water in a comfortable position.

Emil smiled as he walked towards the water mossy rocks putting a hand on the rocks and putting his head on to rocks. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, feeling the cold wetness clinging to his clothes slightly dragging him down, listening to the small trickle of water, splashes of water from Mr. Puffin, chirpy songs of the birds above, creaking of insects, and the now snoozing Mathias in the background.

Then he heard the long distanced laugh as he drew up a memory and played it in his mind's eye.

~ Flashback ~

"Hey, Hey!" shouted a loud boy's voice. The other three turned towards the boy. "I just found something!" the louder boy yelled again. The six year old made his way towards the other three. "Mathias? What did you find?" asked one of the younger boys. "Come follow me!" the other shouted as he ran back from where he came from. The other just looked at each other, shrugged and ran up to catch up with the boy. The youngest one, had some trouble catching up, being two years old and all.

After some endless running through the forest the one leading finally stopped and stepped into the clearing. He happily shouted, "Ta Da!" as the others stopped as well and started looking around. "Wow... This is..." the first one started, "Be'utif'l..." ended the second oldest of the group. Mathias grinned, getting an complement from second youngest, Tino is fairly easy, but getting a complement from the second oldest, is pretty hard. He barely even smiled or talked. The youngest, Emil stumbled into the clearing then stared with a devilish aura at the thing that tripped him. It was some kind of necklace.

He picked it up and examined it. It was a pretty golden necklace, seemly made out of gold but very light. There was a very odd pattern on it. Five small circles all joined by a pentagram. The small circles seemed to hold different colors but then they seemed faded due to the old years it had been there.

Emil just sighed and decided to take it with him as the others were already in the pond playing. That's when he got a good look at what Mathias had found. It was a waterfall. Well, kinda. It was just water trickling down may layer of rock. Some rocks were jutting out so it made a mini water fall like stream. Around the pond were many wild flowers and trees. From time to time some animals had been brave enough to come near them.

Emil smiled as Tino waved towards Emil, telling him to join. Emil called back, "Okay, I'm coming!" he hung the necklace on a tree and went towards Tino, Berwald, and Mathias laughing and playing in the water.

~ Later ~

Soon it time to go or else the people in the orphanage will get worried and angry. Before they trudged home, Emil got the necklace again, dipped it in the water if the pond to clean it off and when it was dry enough he wore it and stuffed it into his shirt so no one can see. He had a feeling it has to be kept in secret.

On the way to the orphanage, Emil and the others caught sight of a young boy in the woods. "Hey... Who is he?" asked Mathias point at the young boy. However once he noticed that he had been spotted he ran away. But before they did Emil saw the boy's eyes. It was monotone navy.

~ End of flashback ~

"Hey... Emil? Hey~!" Mathias called trying to get Emil's attention. Mr. Puffin squawked in protest as Mathias made his way to Emil, cutting his way through Mr. Puffin. "Emil, it's time to go! I just got a call from Tino that their finished and they need us to get together for an investigation!" Emil didn't move, he just kept his against the rocks.

"Hey... Emil?" Mathias asked as he came up to Emil. He put a hand on Emil's shoulder, though he can't he his facial expression because of Emil's bangs shadowing his face. "Emil?" he asked again, giving a little shake, "Hey... It's time to go..."

That was when Emil finally seemed to snap out of it. "Huh? Mathias? I thought you were on the rock resting..." Mathias sighed, "I was but then I came to get you because you weren't listening to me..." Mathias explained. "Oh..." Emil said bluntly. Mathias made a "come on!" gesture, "Come on, Tino and Berwald are waiting for us, they want to share something with us." Emil nodded and went after Mathias, getting out of the water and put their shoes back on. Mr. Puffin just shook himself dry and then settling on Emil's hair as they made they made their way back from the forest. Unknowen to them there were two navy blue eyes staring at them while they left.

* * *

**That's all for now~! What would Tino and Berwald tell them? Hum... I wonder... And Who's eyes are that? Are you sure it's Norge's? Review for more~! ;) I feel so evil for putting cliffhangers~! MUHAHAHAHA~!**


	10. Chapter 10

~ Nordic Jewels ~

**AHH! I'm so SORRY for not updating! TAT Don't worry 'cuz I'm alive again... hopefully...**

**First I would like to say sorry... I haven't been updating for a VERY LONG TIME. *in emo corner* I probably lost a lost of reviewer and favorites and other things... People must hate me... TAT  
**

**Second I would like to say thank you to AllyMCainey for reviewing in the last chapter... *gives flowers*  
**

**Third... I hope you enjoy this story~  
**

**Warning: Things... like yaoi, AU, and other things like violence...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH, I only own those random people around the town...  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_That was when Emil finally seemed to snap out of it. "Huh? Mathias? I thought you were on the rock resting..." Mathias sighed, "I was but then I came to get you because you weren't listening to me..." Mathias explained. "Oh..." Emil said bluntly. Mathias made a "come on!" gesture, "Come on, Tino and Berwald are waiting for us, they want to share something with us." Emil nodded and went after Mathias, getting out of the water. Mr. Puffin just shook himself dry and then settling on Emil's hair. _

_While they walked away Emil couldn't help but think that he saw those monotonous eyes somewhere before. 'That was weird... Why did that memory pop up here? Why couldn't remember it before?' he thought as Mr. Puffin just squawked as if in response of his thoughts. _

~ Back at the Nordic's house, not long after Mathias and Emil left ~

"Eirikur, please hurry to me," Lukas said out in a deeper voice again, "Then again, don't come to early... I need to get to the edge of this city. I need to cast a spell..." Lukas got a cloak on and casted an invisibility spell on it and put it on. "Time to leave," Lukas smirked opening the door and snapped his fingers after he checked if there were people around. He suddenly turned invisible and then tried to make his way to the city side.

Once he got there he looked around feeling for any magic source around. Feeling none he continued down a small trail and soon stopped at a certain spot. He looked around cautiously and then bent down to lift open a hidden trap door. After he descended down the stairs enough to close the trapdoor, he snapped his fingers once again to light up the torches conveniently placed on the walls of the tunnel that went down. Lukas made a grunt of approve as he started down the stairs once again.

Soon he got to the bottom of the stairs and he was met with a magical scene. Above the "room", acting like a roof, there was a small stream, making the cave room shine with rays of random light, making everything look as if it was all submerged in water due to the lighting of the steam above, but instead, there was air in the "room". Magic was holding up the stream but if you look at the stream from above then it looked like a normal stream.

The "room" itself seemed to be a large circular cave with many rows of books placed neatly on the bookshelves in alphabetical order by subject, names, and other different languages that a normal human cannot understand. Conveniently, the torches on the walls of the stairs light up as well around the walls making it easier to look at the book title and such. There right in the middle of the many rows of books were four chairs surrounding a rather large rectangular shaped table.

Everything seemed to be all pretty old judging from the thick dust that covered them but they seemed to be kept in good shape, as if they were being preserved. There were other furniture around the room like wardrobes, other desks and chairs.

Lukas strided all the way to the end of the room where there was a large space for drawing with chalk. He smirked as he elegantly took a white piece of chalk and started tracing circles on the ground, forming shapes and words. Soon he had drawn a small, complex circle, something that you would see in Fullmetal Alchemist or something.

Setting the chalk aside, Lukas started chanting in a very weird language. It was probably something in Old Norse. The circle started to glow in bright blue as a single ball of light lifted from the circle and shot up into the "stream" and above, disappearing into the morning sky.

Once that was finished, Lukas got out a piece of cloth and wiped the chalk dust away and places the piece of chalk back to where it belonged. Suddenly hearing a small noise, Lukas grabbed the piece of cloth and took refuge in the wardrobe, cracking open a little of the door to peak out to who it was.

Through the crack of the doors, a shadow of a figure of a figure a merged from the stairs. "What the bloody? I thought haven't visited this place in a few days. Why are the torches bloody lit up?" a British accented voice sounded from the staircase. The person came down to reveal a British man around his twenties, wearing a black long jacket with buckles that were hanging lose. The man also wore white gloves, black pants and black boots to go with it all. When the man turned in his general direction, Lukas unconsciously stepped back. The other thing about this man was something that made Lukas wonder. He got HUGE, I mean, HUGE BUSHY EYEBROWS. Where in Disutopia did he get does humongous eyebrows?

Anyways, the man started to wonder around, looking at the ancient cave. He gaze soon dropped to the closet that Lukas was hiding at. He started mumbling something while walking slowly towards the closet. Lukas soon realized what the British man was muttering. It was a blinding spell, a rather painful one in fact. Lukas was racking his brain for something to get him away from this place. 'Ah ha! How come I never thought about this before?' Lukas thought as he casted a small wind spell at the other end of the cave with a small flick of his arm. The wind knocked some of the books down, startling the British man, giving more time for Lukas to complete his small transportation spell.

Once the other man came back from his shock, Lukas was already gone in a small flash of bright light. The British man casted his blinding spell a bit too late, making magic ropes fly across the room. Once it covered most of the room excluding the man, the bright blinding rope started to fade away, darkening the cave once again. "Bloody," the man growled as the failed to catch whatever that was in the cave. He cautiously walked over to the closet door, opening the doors slowly as if something was going to jump out at him. Once he opened to doors, there was nothing but a piece of cloth at one side. Picking the cloth up, there was a small engraved magic circle on it. The man cursed, "Magic? I only know of one person who knows magic... But it doesn't seem to be him... there must be somebody else behind this..."

* * *

**So that is all... Please tell me if I'm doing good so far... I don't know if the relationship with Emil and Lukas (Iceland and Norway) is going to slow...I'm also trying to continue HetaLegends as well... and HOMEWORK... =A=  
**

**Anyways see you next time on Nordic Jewels~ (This was written hurriedly so there might be A LOT of mistakes... I'm sorry if there is... please tell me and I would correct it... thank you~)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

~ Nordic Jewels ~

**Hello Once again people~ MERRY CHRISTMAS~ I kinda updated this fast because I'm lazy and second I am right now in America~ I say hi to all of you guys who are reading this in America~ Hi~~~~~~~**

**I also apologize for the short chapter so yeah... I was rushing as you guys all know... yeah... How about I stop rambling so you guys can start reading this part of the story? Yeah... I'll do that...  
**

**I might all more stuff to this chapter later to make it longer... I might...  
**

**Warning: Yaoi and stuff like that... yeah...  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I OWN~ okay maybe not... too much work XP  
**

* * *

_~Last Chapter ~_

_Once the other man came back from his shock, Lukas was already gone in a small flash of bright light. The British man casted his blinding spell a bit too late, making magic ropes fly across the room. Once it covered most of the room excluding the man, the bright blinding rope started to fade away, darkening the cave once again. "Bloody," the man growled as the failed to catch whatever that was in the cave. He cautiously walked over to the closet door, opening the doors slowly as if something was going to jump out at him. Once he opened to doors, there was nothing but a piece of cloth at one side. Picking the cloth up, there was a small engraved magic circle on it. The man cursed, "Magic? I only know of one person who knows magic... But it doesn't seem to be him... there must be somebody else behind this..."_

~ Back with Lukas ~

Lukas took some time to catch his breath. He hadn't transportation spells for a long time, he was getting rusty. He had fallen on his bottom, through the transportation circle.

After whipping some sweat off this forehead, he got up. He didn't really have a location in his mind seeing that about a second later he would have been caught. All he wanted to do was to get away. 'That is weird... no transportation spell works unless if you have certain place or thing in mind...' Lukas thought, scanning the place.

He was in a beautiful forest... Well more like in the center of a small clearing. The trees made a full circle around the area, their leaves fluttering in the wind. It was actually pretty sunning here, compared to the normal village that he found. The grass was bright green dotted with flowers, gently bending in the wind.

Lukas decided to walk around the area, trying to pick up pieces of where he is. He spread his "magical" senses wide, trying to locate human lifeforms. The magic in the air slightly glistened in the sun, making everything sparkle. Soon they disappeared as Lukas reopened his eyes from concentration. (A/N: when did he close them? =.=)

'There's two human life forms near the area, I should sneak on them. Hopefully they will bring civilization to me. I also should go back to Emil's house...' thought Lukas, as started to truge off into the woods towards the "two lifeforms" direction. Soon he arrived at a familiar waterfall. The water happily gurguling beside him.

Spotting the two humans, the quickly his behind the oak tree that one of the blonde sat on before, and stared at the two retreating figures. Once the two figures disappeared into the evening woods, Lukas let out a huge sigh. The figures had been Emil and Mathias, good thing that they didn't catch him here, right behind stalking them when he was supposed to be in their house.

After a bit of waiting, just to be safe, Lukas stepped out from his hiding spot from the tree, staring off into the distance where Emil and Mathias faded away. Suddenly a wave of familiarity hit him, strong enough to make him bend down to his knees. Clutching his head, pictures of "forgotten" memories rushed back to his head. 'What are these memories?' thought Lukas, 'I never had these memories before... Is it because of this world?' Lukas just waited until the memories passed.

Panting heavily he stabilized himself, one arm against the tree for support and the other hand rested beside his head. Once he fully regained control, he looked up into the sky with monotonous eyes, 'Erikir, when will his pain end? Please come back...' Lukas thought.

He sighed to himself contently enjoying the fresh air and natureous view. "-share something with us," he caught a person saying. Startled he quickly casted a "disappearance" spell and hid behind a tree. 'Hopefully I didn't get caught,' Lukas thought, cursing himself for forgetting that there were people around. Once the footsteps sounded far enough, he peeked out behind his tree there indeed were two people fading into the distance of the forest. Walking faster trying not to lose track of the two, he repeated the process a few times, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that one of them knows that he's here.

* * *

**I'm Sorry that this chapter is short~ TTATT But I hope you liked it~ I kinda rushed it a bit beacuse I want to update this for Christmas, so if there is any mistakes, I apologize if there is... but once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS~  
**

**Anyways, see you next time, folks, and I hope I can work fast enough to update on the New Year, so if I don't make it, HAPPY NEW YEAR~  
**


End file.
